


Escabullido

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “El Chinen Yuri de que me soy enamorado era lo que amaba Yuya. Y ya no eres esa persona, Yuri, ya no has sido tan feliz, no conmigo.”





	Escabullido

**Escabullido**

“Me falta lo que eras, Yuri.”

Yabu nunca habría querido pronunciar esas palabras.

Habría querido fingir que todo estuviera aún bien, aún fingir de poder hacer el menor feliz.

Pero después meses de esa relación había tenido que rendirse en frente a la obviedad que las cosas no fueran bien, que Yuri no era sereno y que él era parte del problema, si no más de eso.

“¿Qué significa, Kota?” preguntó el menor, levantando sus ojos por el libro que estaba leyendo con desagrado sobre el diván.

Yabu se mordió un labio, suspirando.

“Yo... he fallado a evaluar. He fallado a creer que tú y yo pusiéramos realmente estar juntos, he fallado a creer que todo habría salido bien.” se pasó una mano en la cara, exasperado. “Sigo fingiendo de conocer la respuesta a todos los problemas, a fingir que en alguna manera las cosas se arreglaran solas, pero estoy cansado, Yuri. Y estoy seguro que tú lo estas también.”

El menor se levantó lentamente, parándose en frente a él con sus brazos cruzados.

No estaba triste, no estaba enfadado.

Quizás, decepcionado, habría dicho Kota.

“¿Quién eras de tan diferente? Me soy esforzado por nosotros, me soy esforzado de tomar decisiones para poder estar contigo, y de hacer sacrificios y renuncias. Ahora no puede decirme que te faltas lo que ero, porque soy siempre el mismo Chinen Yuri de que...” se calló de repente, enrojándose, y el mayor no tuvo dificultad en comprender como seguía esa frase.

“No.” murmuró, cerrando sus ojos brevemente. “El Chinen Yuri de que me soy enamorado era lo que amaba Yuya. Y ya no eres esa persona, Yuri, ya no has sido tan feliz, no conmigo.” suspiró, acercándose lentamente y haciendo como por tocarlo, antes de retractar su mano. “Lo siento que no soy suficiente para hacerte ser esa persona.”

Yabu lo miró otra vez, casi con ternura, antes de acercarse de vuelta, esta vez sin hesitar y acariciando su cara, sometiendo a prueba la consistencia de esa piel tan suave y delicada, y su calor, y sus rasgos nerviosos, tristes.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándolo ir.

“¿Eso es todo?” Yuri le preguntó, en un murmurio graznido.

Y aunque Kota quisiera fingir de no saber lo que era justo hacer, era una pregunta por la cual conocía la respuesta, y la había conocida desde mucho tiempo.

“No vas a cambiar otra vez, Yuri. No por mí.” se limitó a decir, y el otro entendió bien la implicación de sus palabras.

Yabu lo miró mientras se iba, pero no tuvo éxito de sentirse completamente triste.

A la falta de ese Chinen Yuri que amaba, ya se había habituado.


End file.
